


Night of Firsts

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I enjoyed filling this prompt, M/M, Prompt Fill, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP about to have sex with one another for the first time. It comes up that Person B is a virgin. Person A asks if B saved their virginity for this moment with A, to which Person B replies “Nah” and admits that just they never felt like it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Firsts

On their one year anniversary, Gavin knew it was the night. Ryan had treated him to an expensive dinner, and a movie of Gavin's choice. When Ryan locked the front door behind him as they got home, Gavin pinned him to it.

Pressing his lips to the older's, he held him closely. Grinning in surprise, Ryan held his waist tightly. The slowly made their way to the bedroom, carelessly tossing articles of clothing about their home, before collapsing on the bed in a fit of excited giggles.

Gavin climbed on to of Ryan, grinding into him. The older simply moaned, rutting his hips.

"I've been waiting for this for awhile, Rye-Bread." Gavin's voice was thick with arousal, and Ryan couldn't get enough of it. While the Brit wasn't paying attention, the Georgian flipped them over so he was on top.

Then he blanched.

"Gavin?" He murmured, a little embarrassed. Gavin quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, luv?"

"I'm, sort of, a virgin.." God if that wasn't a turn off, he didn't know what was. But when Gavin's soft laughter filled the air, Ryan looked at him confused.

"That makes me feel really special, actually." Gavin grinned. "Have you been saving it for me all this time?" 

When Ryan thought about it, he shook his head. "Nah. I've just never really felt like having sex." An incredulous look on Gavin's part made him feel embarrassed all over again. "Well I'm gonna have to change that, luv. I'll teach you."

Gavin flipped them around again, and started kissing down his boyfriend's body.

That night he taught Ryan everything he knew, and suddenly, Ryan understood what everyone was talking about.


End file.
